You'll Always Have Me
by oAngel85o
Summary: Liason.This takes place where Friday’s episode left off, with Lucky and Sarah together upstairs, and the party going on downstairs.


Title: You'll Always Have Me  
  
Category: Liason, maybe others if I continue.  
  
Summary: This takes place where Friday's episode left off, with Lucky and Sarah together upstairs, and the party going on downstairs.  
  
Maxie heard noises as she walked up the stairs to the second floor of Kelly's. She was hurting a lot, but she knew that she had to make things right with Lucky, maybe if she could just be friends with him for awhile, he'd see how mature she was, and finally come around and see her for the woman she was. Reaching the top steps, she peeked around the corner and almost fell over at the sight in front of her. Completely in shock, but not making a sound she crept back down the stairs to the party. She was suffocating, almost gasping for air, but when she caught her breath, she didn't feel sadness, only anger, she wanted to make Lucky hurt just as badly as she was. Lifting her chin and confidently making her way across the party she spotted Liz talking to Bobbie and asking if she knew where Sarah was, saying that she was taking a long time and Liz was starting to worry about her.  
  
"I know where she is," Maxie said from behind Liz. Liz spun around to see Maxie Scorpio.  
  
"Oh, hey Maxie, so you know where my sister is?" Liz asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah, actually I just saw her upstairs..." Maxie saw Liz staring at her and almost felt bad for the girl. She knew this would most likely kill Liz, but she needed Lucky to hurt for what he did to her. "...With Lucky, probably in bed as we speak" bitterness came out of Maxie's mouth with every last word. Then she looked at Liz and saw many different emotions running through her eyes, Pain, Confusion, disbelief, and finally anger, more anger than Maxie thought possible.  
  
"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked anger dripping in every word. There was no way that her sister would do that to her. No, she thought, she wouldn't do that, she promised me she would stay away from Lucky, she wouldn't...  
  
"Yeah, I saw them upstairs kissing, Sarah's dress unziped, moving towards Lucky's room, I always knew there was something between them, but I guess I didn't realize it was that strong" Maxie replied honestly.  
  
"No, no way, my sister wouldn't do that to me, you must have been mistaken Maxie, because Sarah and Lucky aren't even friends anymore, are you sure that's what you saw?" Elizabeth asked desperately. She wanted so badly to believe that her sister wouldn't do this to her.  
  
"Look it's your choice if you don't want to believe me, but you can go upstairs and see them right now for yourself" Maxie said and then walked away.  
  
"No" Liz said to herself. Slowly she turned her head to look over at the stairwell that her sister had gone up. Breathing hard and walking very slowly Elizabeth made her way over to the stairs taking one step at a time and mentally bracing herself for what she might see, but praying to god that Maxie was wrong. Hearing the old stairs creaking under her feet, Elizabeth cautiously made her way up them and over to Lucky's door. Seeing it slightly ajar, she slowly pushed it forward hearing nothing but her heart beating so loudly in her chest. When the door was open enough for Elizabeth to see, her heart stopped. There was Lucky and Sarah in bed, Lucky on top of her, kissing her with more passion than he had ever kissed Elizabeth. Taking a sharp breath, Elizabeth almost fell over when they turned to look at her. Realizing they had been caught, Lucky jumped off of Sarah and she also jumped off the bed putting as much distance between her and Lucky as she could. Elizabeth looked between the two, seeing the guilt on their faces, she turned around and ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Lizzie wait" Sarah yelled and ran after her sister, with Lucky following her. Elizabeth took the stairs two at a time just trying to get away as fast as she could before she completely broke down. When she reached the bottom, she slowed a little trying not to draw attention to herself. All of a sudden she felt a hand on her arm and turned to see Bobbie.  
  
"Elizabeth, hey did you find your sister, is she ok?" Bobbie asked seeing something wrong in Elizabeth's eyes.  
  
"Oh, yeah, she's just fine" Elizabeth said infuriated. She turned and saw her sister at the bottom of the stairs, Lucky not far behind. She turned and started to walk away when Sarah stopped her.  
  
"Lizzie wait, let me explain" Sarah said trying desperately to get her sister to listen to her, but not knowing what she would say even if she succeeded. How could she tell her sister that she was slowly falling for the man who had her heart? How could she tell Elizabeth that more than anything she wanted the man that she was still in love with? And most importantly how could she tell her that he wanted her as well, and not the girl who he promised forever too. Slowly everyone turned to the situation unfolding in front of them. The music stopped and all eyes were on the three in the middle of the room.  
  
"Explain, what is there to explain Sarah? The one thing I asked from you when we decided to try and be sisters was not to be with Lucky, if you couldn't do it you should have just told me then. Who knows, maybe after time I would have gotten over it, but no, you told me you could do it and then I find you sleeping with the man I love behind my back" Elizabeth yelled, her eyes shining with unshed tears, trying desperately to hold them in, at least till she said what she had to say. "And you" she said moving to Lucky. "When I first moved here you were all over Sarah, and then she left and you started to notice me, what was I, huh Lucky, was...was I just some Sarah substitute until she came back so that you could have the real thing, 'oh well Sarah's gone, but I'll just be with her sister Elizabeth until she comes home, they may not be a lot alike, but they have to be kind of similar, they do share the same blood and all'" Elizabeth mimicked him tears now streaming down her face while the crowd looked on in shock. One such person was Jason who had been standing in the back by Sonny watching the display with watery eyes. Unable to believe that Elizabeth was going through the exact thing he had to deal with years ago.  
  
"Elizabeth it's not like that, you know that. I loved you, I loved you with all my heart I just..." Lucky said reaching out to her.  
  
"No, Don't Touch Me!" Elizabeth yelled taking a step back. "You make me sick, I...I can't even look at you" she said taking one final glance between the two before turning and running out the door fighting to hold in the sobs, and barely being able to see the door with the tears now flowing freely down her face. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she just had to run. When she stopped she was on the docks. Looking over the water and moving to the bench, she finally allowed herself to break. She didn't know how long she had been there before he came, and she didn't care. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned to see the one person who never lied, or betrayed her. The one person who was always there for her, the person she had hurt the most.  
  
Looking into her eyes it was all he could do from running back to Kelly's and beating Lucky to a pulp. All he saw was pain, and it killed him. All he had wanted for her was happiness, to see her smile that amazing smile that could light up a room, the one that made her eyes dance with delight and excitement. He had never seen anything like it, and feared it would be awhile before he saw it again. Looking into her eyes and seeing the tears falling down he took her in his arms and held her while she let go. After what seemed like hours she pulled back and just sat facing the water, but he didn't take his eyes off of her.  
  
"You know, after the accident, after I found out about Nikolas and Gia lying, and when I saw Lucky with my sister at Jake's with his arms around her telling each other that what they were doing would hurt me and was wrong, but not stopping I thought that was the worst possible thing that could ever happen. You know, not only was the man I love cheating on me with my sister, but one of the people I can't stand the most, Gia, was the one to tell me. And I defended them, Jason" she said turning to him. "I told her that there was no way they would do that to me, that I didn't believe her, but I went to Jake's hoping to find Lucky, to see that he was ok. And I saw them. It felt like someone punched me in the stomach. So then I gave them a chance to tell me, and they both lied. So I confronted them about it and told them I didn't want to see them ever again. And then later I found out about something from Sarah's past and I understood that she was hurting and gave her another chance. But..." Elizabeth said tears flowing down her face again. "But when I saw them tonight in bed..." Elizabeth stopped to catch her breath. "I couldn't breathe, Jason. My heart stopped beating and all I could do was run," She said turning back to the water.  
  
"I know." He answered looking at her. "I remember exactly what it feels like."  
  
"You mean because of Sonny and Carly" she said not turning away from the water.  
  
"Yeah" he breathed remembering the pain. "The pain was so thick that I felt like I was drowning in it"  
  
"But you forgave them." She said finally looking at him. "How? Please tell me how you made the hurt go away, because I don't know how to live with it." She pleaded with him, desperation in her voice.  
  
"The hurt didn't just go away when I forgave them, Elizabeth. But I knew that if I didn't forgive them then I couldn't start healing. That the hurt wouldn't ever go away. But just because that's how I work doesn't mean it will work for you."  
  
"I... I just don't know how to do this..." Elizabeth cried. "I mean, after Nikolas and Gia lied to me I thought 'well at least I still have Lucky and my sister' and then I saw them at Jake's, but then later I fixed thing's with my sister. But now...now... I have no one," she said staring out over the water letting the tears silently run down her face.  
  
"You have me, Elizabeth. You'll always have me." He said and turned her to look at him. He moved his thumbs up and wiped away her tears. Taking in her eyes, she looked tired, like life had beaten her. He then brought her to him and let her collapse in his arms. When she pulled away after a few minutes, an idea came into his head. "Let me take you nowhere, Elizabeth." He said looking into her eyes.  
  
"So fast that the wind rushing by is the only thing you can feel and is so loud that you can't think?" Elizabeth asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah" he breathed.  
  
"Make me fly, Jason," she said. He stood and held out his hand. She took it and he helped her up and led her to his bike, never letting go. 


End file.
